


Build a Better Bicycle

by sophinisba



Series: summerpornathon 2014 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1880s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bicycles, Community: summerpornathon, Crossdressing, Engineering, F/F, Femslash, Grinding, Master/Servant, Power Imbalance, Sewing, Team Gluttony, inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana can trust Gwen to make the necessary adjustments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build a Better Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Cycles" challenge at summerpornathon 2014. Thanks to kaizoku and flammablehat for ideas that helped inspire it.

On Morgana's eighteenth birthday Uther bought her a brand new Singer VS1 sewing machine, for which she thanked him sweetly before turning it over to her maid, along with three pairs of her brother's trousers. "He owes me these," she explained, "because of all the things he gets for having been born with a prick. You'll make the adjustments, won't you, Gwen?"

"Of course, Mistress."

Sure enough, at Arthur's next birthday he, being a boy, was given the penny-farthing Morgana wanted and deserved. She watched him tip over the enormous front wheel and, while he was recovering, took it out for a spin.

"That," she told Gwen, with her face flushed, her legs shaking and her groin throbbing, "is the most fun I've had since I figured out a second use for my hairbrush."

Gwen looked down – her usual charming modestly, Morgana thought, before realising she was in fact studying the bicycle's design. "It's no wonder people fall, with the pedals so hard to reach. And it obviously wasn't made for those of us who wear skirts."

"Well, there's no reason we should have to wear skirts," Morgana said smugly, thinking of the admiring glances she'd received from the likes of Elena Gawant and Mithian Nemeth since she'd started wearing Gwen's well tailored outfits.

"They ought to move them back so you'd have better leverage," said Gwen. Use gears to make the movement more powerful. My brother's a railroad mechanic, did you know? We were talking about it last Sunday, comparing the gears on a locomotive to the ones in your sewing machine. Now _that's_ a marvelous invention! The vibrating shuttle moves much more smoothly than the old oscillating model. Would you like to see?"

Morgana frowned. She'd never had any use for vibrating or oscillating shuttles before, and certainly not for sewing. Then again, she'd also never thought to wonder whether Gwen had a brother, or would like to ride a bicycle, or cared how machines worked. She'd never even stopped to notice before how very pretty Gwen's face was, especially with her eyes lit up as they were now. All at once Elena and Mithian were the last thing on Morgana's mind.

The shuttle, it turned out, was a steel shell in the shape of a bullet, somewhat smaller than her finger. "The thread goes in the bobbin, here," Gwen demonstrated, "and then into the machine. And when I pedal the treadle, like this, it moves in an _arc_ , while the needle goes up and down. Ingenious, isn't it?"

Gwen had been working the mechanism as slowly as possible in order to help Morgana understand, but now she sped it up, till soon the shuttle and needle were moving faster than Morgana's eyes could follow, one bright shining blur, and the whole cabinet began to vibrate. Morgana set her hands on Gwen's shoulders and waited for maid and machine to still.

"I've been thinking," said Gwen, pulling out the shuttle again and standing up to face Morgana, "what if this piece weren't buried inside? What if you still could pedal to move it, just as fast, but only a tiny distance? Every time you touched it would be… like a train rolling by!"

Morgana fingered the tiny cock in Gwen's hand. "You wouldn't want it bigger?"

Gwen shook her head. "I've never wanted that, anything to go inside me like… like some girls do." She lowered both their hands and the shuttle to her crotch, and pressed. "I just want the pressure, and –"

"The movement," said Morgana, backing Gwen up against the wall. Gwen clutched at Morgana's arm. "Shall I stop?" Morgana said quickly.

"No!" Gwen cried. "But I want –" She lifted up her skirts and pulled Morgana's hand inside her drawers.

Morgana kissed Gwen's mouth and let her fingers trace back along the wet seam. Her thumb held the shuttle in place, squeezed with a few layers of cloth between Morgana's raised leg and Gwen's clitoris. Gwen wrapped her arms around Morgana's neck and Morgana leant in, whispering, "When my come into my inheritance I'll build you a factory," as she began to thrust against her. "You can make anything you want."

"I'll build you a _much_ better bicycle," Gwen promised.

Morgana smiled and sped up the motion of her leg till she was all but shuddering into Gwen. "In the meantime I'll just ride you."

She'd never had such faith in the future as when Gwen shuddered and came in her hand.


End file.
